Liar's Retreat
Liar's Retreat is a cave located in the northwestern part of The Reach, southwest of Solitude and northeast of Karthwasten. An alternate route is to travel north-west from Broken Tower Redoubt. It is also next to the Reach Stormcloak Camp. It is a bandit hideout that, upon arrival, is found to be in the process of being overrun by Falmer. Exploration will reveal the gaping hole used by the Falmer to invade, leading to Falmer lairs further in. Summary A single hostile Orsimer bandit is hiding from the Falmer, barricaded in a sleeping area behind a locked door. There are also Frostbite Spiders, (one of which drops from a hole in the ceiling) and Chaurus, (including a Chaurus Reaper) deeper inside the cave system. With , the Chaurus Reaper may be replaced by a Chaurus Hunter. When exploring the tunnels the Dragonborn may come across two enclosures. One enclosure contains a dead bandit and the other contains two live bandits who are being taunted by a Falmer on the other side of a gate. The bandits may manage to open the gate and kill the Falmer. If they live, they are hostile to the Dragonborn, even if he or she assisted them. Rahd's body lies on an altar with a Falmer sword stuck in his chest in the middle of the final chamber. When the tavern area is reentered, three bandits arrive and the chief begins calling for service from the deceased barkeep, only to spot the carnage and exclaim, "What in Oblivion happened in here?" If they spot the Dragonborn, the bandits will assume that the Dragonborn is the responsible party and become hostile. There are three corundum ore veins between the spider's nest and the pens holding the bandits. Another is outside. Notable loot *Speech skill book Biography of the Wolf Queen in the third room to the left, on the stone shelf between the iron helmet and the potions. *The Longhammer next to Rahd's corpse. *Tavern Clothes, on a dead woman behind the bar in the first room. The tavern clothes respawn on the dead female, as long as the dungeon is not cleared. Mer/Elf blood This is a good place to gather the blood for the quest Discerning the Transmundane: *The cave is inhabited by the falmer. *One of the bandits trying to escape is an Orc. *All of the elven blood types are here except for the Altmer. Trivia *This is one of the few places where tavern clothes can be found. *Chaurus eggs and many types of mushroom, including glowing mushrooms, can be harvested here. *Despite not having a typical cave entrance, followers will comment on it as though it were a cave. Bugs *If the Dragonborn refuses to take the longhammer, or does not have enough carry weight, the hammer will be gone the next time they enter. *If the Dragonborn enters as a werewolf, the game will freeze. Appearances * ru:Пристанище Лжеца es:Retiro del Mentiroso Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Skyrim: Caves Category:Skyrim: Falmer Hives